An unlikely saviour
by Thisissecret
Summary: An embarrassing incident in the school cafeteria leads to Seychelles being cornered by France in the most unpleasant of ways. Luckily for her, an unlikely savior is just around the corner... Belarus/Seychelles, Yuri


Summery: An embarrassing incident in the school cafeteria leads to Seychelles being cornered by France in the most unpleasant of ways. Luckily for her, an unlikely savior is just around the corner and Seychelles is more then willing to accept her help. Belarus/Seychelles Yuri

Warnings: Yuri, mentions of yaoi, creepy!France, Gakuen AU

Pairing/Characters: Belarus/Seychelles, mentions of America/England, appearances of France, Ukraine and mentions of Russia.

Genre: Romance, Humor (?), fluff

.

.

.

She was beautiful, there was no way around it. Flawless porcelain skin and hair in the tone of silky silver, cascading down her back like a waterfall. A gentle tint of pink coloured her cheeks, bringing out the clarity of her blue eyes. Her throat was long and slender, not to mention that she had a figure to die for.

From what Seychelles had heard, Belarus was also a real bitch with a crazy infatuation with her brother and would stab you in the back with the blink of an eye. She still wasn't sure if this was meant in the literal sense...

Seychelles sighed, it didn't really matter anyway, there was no way she'd even get the chance to learn the different sides of her. Even if she could somehow muster the courage to make a move on her, there was no way she'd have the time. Between being overworked by a certain Britt who was to busy making out with America in random broom closets to actually do anything himself, doing the ridicules amounts of schoolwork and trying to escape being molested by France, she simply had no time to spare. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

At first, she hadn't recognized these feeling of attraction for the other girl. Seychelles had been drawn to her from the start, but assumed it was admiration for her for being such a powerful and independent woman, but a day of rain combined with Belarus in thin clothing had quickly sent her down a different track.

She sighed again, poking at her fish with clear disinterest. It was to hot for her to really feel like eating, so she gave up on the meal and put the cod back into her lunch box, settling for sipping her milk instead. Without thinking, she found her eyes drifting back to the elegant form of Belarus, who was currently talking calmly to her elder sister. Seychelles followed the curve of her lip-line with her eyes, teeth grazing at her glass as she did so. Why did she have to be so captivating?

Suddenly, the pale blue eyes left those of Ukraine and met Seychelles. Mortified at being caught, the brunette felt her cheeks flash red and she began to choke on her drink. She quickly set it down, though in her haste ended up spilling a load of the drink down the front of her dress.

_'Someone, please kill me now.'_

Without looking up, she quickly stumbled up from her chair and somehow made it across the room without embarrassing herself further. That was, until she reached the hall between the lunchroom and the bathroom, where she slammed into someone. She struggled to maintain her balance, using the shoulders of whomever she had tripped onto to stay footed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and–"

"Ah, if it isn't _ma chérie_ Seychelles! _Comment ça va?_"

_France. _Seychelles recoiled as if burnt. "Out of the way," she muttered, apology forgotten, and tried to push past the blond Frenchman, but was stopped by an arm around the waist. Seychelles immediately froze up.

"Let go. Now." She tried to make the words sound dangerous, but they came out somewhere between a stutter and a squeak.

"Now now," France murmured in what was supposed to be a seductive tone. "Why don't you and I take this discussion somewhere else. How about a drink? I know an amazing_ cafe_ just round the corner." He leaned forward, his full lips inches from hers.

"Let go!"

France froze in his position. It wasn't Seychelles who had spoken, though the voice was definitely female. Both heads turned to the source of the noise. A very scary looking Belarus stood before them both.

"Ah, _Biélorussie_! _Ça va_?" For some reason the Frenchman had paled considerably, leading Seychelles to believe that he must have had an unpleasant run in with her at some point in the past.

A sweet smile crossed the girls face and Seychelles felt her heart skip a beat. "Don't make me repeat myself," she said, something deadly lurking beneath the words.

The Frenchman yelped, quickly letting go of Seychelles waist and scrambled of round the corner, probably ready to stalk his next victim.

A brief moment of silence followed and Seychelles suddenly became very aware of her still-damp dress sticking to her in the most uncomfortable of ways. She glanced up at her savior, blushing as she was subjected to a somewhat blank stare. "Umm..." she began, but couldn't quite form words at the moment, to flustered by the previous events to be able to think clearly.

"You okay?" Belarus asked, folding her arms across her chest in an intimidating manner. "Do you want me to go after him?"

"Um, yes. I mean no. I mean, eh..." Seychelles paused for a moment to re-arrange her wording. "I'm fine, there's no need to chase after him. France will be France." She smiled shyly, a tanned finger finding itself to one of the wavy bunches of her hair hanging down both sides of her head. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you or anything," Belarus muttered and, to Seychelles delight, her cheeks darkened a few shades. In a flash, the taller girl turned, platinum blond hair following her movements with a gentle swish. "Well come along then. You still need to clean up, don't you?"

The brunette followed, taking fast steps in order to keep up with the long-legged Belarus. Once in the bathroom, Belarus stopped suddenly and turned to Seychelles, who found herself almost walking into the other girl. She suddenly became aware of how close they were standing and once again, the brunette felt her heartbeat speed up.

"Here, let me help you."

Seychelles had barely registered the words when she felt a slender yet firm hand press against her shoulder, gently leading her to the edge of the sink. Without turning, she heaved herself up, finding that her face was now level to the other girl.

Belarus seemed to notice this as well, as cheeks once again became a shade darker and she turned away, reaching for some paper tissues. Seychelles watched silently as the other dampened the paper and came back over to her previous position. The brunette reached out to take the paper towels, but was stopped by the gentle touch of the pale-eyed blonde.

"Here, I'll do it." It was said in a voice which allowed no complaints. Seychelles obliged, opting to place one hand on either side of herself just so she'd remain steady. Belarus leaned closer, her fingers ghosting over her neck before taking a firm grip on her shoulder. Seychelles felt her breath hitch at the motion and prayed it had gone unnoticed by the other girl.

She set to work, moving the damp paper in circular motions in the affected area across her stomach. Seychelles suddenly felt very warm, staring down in a mixture of dread and expectation at the milk stains at the front of her thigh. Belarus seemed to sense her change in body language and paused, looking up at the brunette from her position by Seychelles waist. Their eyes met, both girls sporting equally intense blushes.

Wordlessly, Belarus moved closer, her soft breath tickling Seychelles neck pleasantly. The seated girl gasped, unsure weather to move her head back or keep it in place. She decided on the latter as the platinum blond moved closer still, continuing until their lips met.

Seychelles marveled at the gentle contact, her blood suddenly in flames as the gentle contact of their skin intensified. For a moment, she remained unmoving, something which Belarus must have took as rejection, for she began to pull back. Realising what was about to happen, Seychelles moved back, her arms sliding around the back of the blonds neck, her fingers digging into the unbelievable softness of the other girls hair.

Their movements blurred until Seychelles wasn't sure who was doing what anymore, the kiss remaining soft and sweet, yet still becoming so much more then that. Then, far to soon, the need for air overcame the yearning for each other and they pulled away, both panting and gasping for air.

A moment of silence between them past, interrupted only by their slowing breathing as they fought to control their lungs. Seychelles was the first to recover and she took the opportunity to study Belarus closely. In her haze, she was struggling to get her head around what had just happened. Blue eyes snapped up and their gazes locked and Seychelles thought she could see a conflict of emotion playing out in the depths of Belarus's eyes, but after she blinked it had gone and she found herself contemplating over weather it had even been there in the first place or if she was just getting caught up in the moment.

Neither of them seemed to know what to say, though they both sensed what the other wanted. Then, the corner of Belarus's lips tugged up into a small smile and Seychelles felt herself doing the same.

This may not be the best foundations for a relationship, but then again, it was a good start.


End file.
